Can't Be Tamed
by klber3
Summary: Parties rage in the castle when it rains. Hermione gets mixed up in a game of spin the bottle...The younger kids started it, I promise! Things get blurred when you add Firewhiskey and Cho Chang! LEMON/One Shot


Can't Be Tamed

**A/N: Never done this pairing before. This is inspired by the song "Can't Be Tamed" and my dear friend Janie17. LEMON alert. Do not proceed if girl/girl smut offends you.**

It was a rainy night at the castle, and the students decided to do what they usually did on nights like this. Party! It was a different common room most times. Quite often Slytherin and Gryffindor did not mix, or the parties were in Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff rooms to break the tension.

Hermione was in the Gryffindor Common Room when students started to sneak through to go out. When Fred and George were passing through, she could not help herself, so she asked where they were going.

"Party's in Ravenclaw tonight." George whispered to her as he hopped out the portrait hole. Hermione remembered that to get there she had to go up a tight spiral staircase to get there….All the more reason to wear a miniskirt. She always felt naughty when she could give a peep show to those below her. There was something about the rain that brought out the party girl in her.

Hermione climbed up the staircase in her tiny denim miniskirt, tight black satin top, and 4 inch nude pumps. She heard several "Blimey! Look up there" comments and wolf whistles from some Slytherins who obviously didn't recognize her. She smiled coyly to herself and entered the common room. The portrait was wide open, as the usual occupant liked to party on these nights as well. The regular Ravenclaws were there, Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Marcus Belby, Latisha Randle, and Marletta Edgecombe. Also among the party goers were Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. Hermione was shocked to see that Neville had joined the party.

She walked over to Ron and Harry, who were already holding Firewhiskeys. Ron was a little surprised.

"Hermione! You usually dress…Like this for parties…But isn't that skirt a little…a lot shorter than usual?" He tried to keep his eyes off of her chest and miles of legs. She just smiled.

"It is? Oh…Well then I guess I should have worn underwear." Hermione said and walked away. She already knew that Ron and Harry's jaws were on the floor. She actually did have on underwear, a blue thong to be exact, but it was more fun to do that to them. After all, it's not like they were going to be getting into her skirt to find out.

She got herself a Firewhiskey and began to dance with the random students in the crowd. The song playing had a good dance beat, and everyone was dancing crazily. She felt herself get groped a couple of times. She knew some were on accident because of the looks of horror on some boys faces, and that some were on purpose from the smiles on others. The boys who had groped her on purpose were all pretty cute, except for one whose name she didn't know, and the ones who did it on accident were pretty awkward looking. However, one of them was Neville, so of course he was mortified, but not awkward looking. He was actually kind of hot tonight Hermione thought.

After dancing for what seemed like forever, but was only an hour, several students were huddled in a corner and Hermione heard Ooh's and Ah's and Oh man's! A group of younger students had obviously started a game of spin the bottle. More students her age started to join in just because it was funny. She saw that Harry, Neville, Cho, George and Fred had all sat in on the game. She was always up for a hook-up even if it was just spin the bottle, so she meandered over. She sat down carefully, as to not flash too many people. It was Harry's turn to spin the bottle. He spun it hard and it spun for a while before finally landing on a 4th Year girl with long black hair. She giggled and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Even that was enough to make her blush and melt a little.

Fred spun the bottle and it landed on George. The circle got awkwardly silent, but then everyone chanted "Do it, do it, do it!". It was most likely the alcohol that made them chant, and the alcohol that made them actually kiss. They kissed almost a little too long for just a game of spin the bottle. Hermione became slightly aroused at the sight of the two. Of course, that was probably the Firewhiskey talking. Hermione had already had four, and it seemed as every else had too except for Neville.

When it finally came to be Hermione's turn, she looked around the circle another time, hoping not to get someone too weird or unattractive. A few people had left and more joined, such as Ron, Luna, and a few young Hufflepuffs. They were particularly good at _finding _games. Hermione spun the bottle gently with her eyes closed. She opened them and saw the bottle slowing down, before stopping on one shocked looking Cho Chang. She really couldn't complain. After all, Cho Chang was tall and fun and pretty. Hermione went into the center of the circle, and Cho came as well. They got very close, and felt the eyes of the circle peering on them with anticipation. Harry looked as though he were going to explode with jealousy, fascination, and arousal. Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Cho's. The raven haired beauty was taken aback, but kissed the girl in return. Hermione placed her hand on Cho's face and kissed harder. She found herself parting Cho's lips with her tongue and pushing it inside. Cho forcefully pushed her tongue back at Hermione's. Hermione suddenly remembered where they were, and she pulled away. She and Cho held their breath for a moment. The circle was quiet as well. The silence broke as Harry started to clap. Soon everyone was clapping and a few woo's were yelled. Cho blushed and went back to her spot. Several more people spun the bottle, before it reached Ron. He spun it lightly, and it stopped on Hermione. Everyone got excited and hoped for another show. Ron was nervous, but confident from all the Firewhiskey. Hermione was feeling wild, so she pulled him in close and laid a liplock on him. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione reached down and grabbed a full hand of ass and squeezed. She pulled away, leaving Ron flustered, hot and bothered, and she winked at Cho.

The game of spin the bottle had dissipated, and students were dancing, making out in corners/on couches, chatting, drinking, and even sleeping on the floor. Hermione could not stop thinking about Cho. For some reason she knew Cho was thinking about her too. Cho was talking to Lavender Brown and Hermione was talking to Luna and Fred. Hermione excused herself from Luna and Fred and made her way over to Cho. Cho immediately noticed her, and said hello. She was blushing very obviously. Lavender walked off to get another drink, as she could tell there was something in the air between the two, she just didn't know what.

"Hey" Hermione murmured.

"That was…interesting. Earlier I mean." Cho said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Would…Would you want to do that, I don't know. Again?" Cho asked. Hermione smiled and nodded again. This was partially because she didn't know exactly how much she would slur if she tried to talk. Cho motioned for Hermione to follow her. They walked up the stair case into the girl's dormitory. It was almost identical to the Gryffindor dorms, except there was blue rather than maroon everywhere, and it was customized by different people. Some girls were sleeping, some were reading and others were gossiping, the usual for girls.

They reached Cho's bed and sat down on the edge. Things were a little awkward as they sat there in silence for a minute. Cho was wearing a blue polo shirt and a blue and white skirt. Her skirt was considerably longer than Hermione's, as it was only an inch above the knee. Cho had all of the buttons on her polo unbuttoned. Her cleavage was not as obvious as Hermione's, but it was classier and sexy in a different way.

Hermione looked at Cho and leaned forward and kissed her. Cho was shocked, and backed away. "I'm sorry." Hermione said. Cho shrugged. Then, Cho kissed Hermione. She was confused, but went along with it. Hermione got aggressive, and shoved her tongue into Cho's mouth. Her tongue flicked against Cho's tongue and explored the inside of her mouth. It tasted like Whiskey and apples. She figured that's probably better than what hers could be like right now.

Cho felt a tingling sensation in her skirt, and she wanted more. She pushed Hermione onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She kissed her harder and more aggressively. Hermione reached up and grabbed on to her breasts and began to massage them. Cho let out a small moan. Cho reached down and pulled her own shirt over her head. Hermione saw her full C cups over flowing right above her face. She squeezed harder and started to unhook the raven haired girl's bra. Cho freed her hands by straddling Hermione and leaning over to kiss her. Hermione played with her bare breasts, and Cho reached to the hem of Hermione's top. She lifted it up and Hermione put her hands in the air to allow it to come off. Hermione's pink push-up bra was spilling out upwards towards her neck. Cho leaned down and bit at the tops of them. Hermione let out a tiny squeal.

They heard a small gasp come from beside the bed. It was Marletta Edgecombe and Marcus Belby who were passing by. Hermione simply looked at her and said,

"Move along, nothing to see here." and glared at her. Marletta just looked confused, and her eyes shifted around for a moment. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then just sighed. Marcus's jaw was on the floor. Marletta finally turned around and continued to walk down the dorm to her own bed with Marcus in tow. It was obvious they were going to go do the same thing.

Cho smirked down at Hermione, and reached around her to unhook the brunette's bra. She undid the clasp and ripped it off. Her bare chest bounced out of the restraints as if they were spring loaded. Cho leaned down and sucked on Hermione's pink perky nipple. She circled it with her tongue and gently bit it. Hermione couldn't stand herself. She grabbed one of Cho's hands and put it on her inner thigh. Cho rubbed around on her thigh, and Hermione squeezed at Cho's breasts. Cho slowly moved down Hermione's stomach with her tongue and lips. She reached the top of her skirt, and unbuttoned it. Hermione wriggled it off, along with her blue thong. Cho sat back and looked at the completely naked girl before her. She had never exactly seen one besides her own, especially not in a sexual situation like this one. Hermione asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cho thought about it for a second. "It may just be the alcohol talking…But I'm pretty sure I do." She smiled. Hermione nodded that it was okay.

Cho lowered her mouth to Hermione's entrance, and began to lick at her clit. She felt Hermione tense up in her mouth. She sucked at it, and tried not to be rough. Hermione whispered, "I want you.."

Cho rubbed around her clit with two fingers. Hermione groaned in anticipation. Cho slipped two fingers inside of Hermione. She worked them in and out, getting faster as she went along. She licked at the top of her pussy as she fingered her. Hermione began to pant like crazy, and thought she was going to lose it. Hermione whimpered and Cho rammed at her harder. Hermione came onto Cho's hand and covered her mouth to stifle a scream. She kissed Cho, and flipped her onto her back.

Hermione crawled on top of Cho and ripped her skirt off. She went to take her underwear off, but was surprised to find that she was wearing none. She felt how wet Cho was. She began to kiss her thighs.

"Please, don't tease me? Just fuck me." Cho begged.

Hermione smirked, and put one finger inside and then another. Cho grabbed her own breasts as Hermione slipped in and out of her. She was already so close to losing it after a few seconds. She moaned and whimpered. Hermione got faster.

"You like that? You want me to fuck you?" she growled. Cho screamed in pleasure and Hermione slapped one hand over the girl's mouth. She came and tightened up on Hermione.

Hermione rolled beside Cho, exhausted. She felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. She and Cho crawled under the blankets, and pressed their naked, sweaty bodies against each other. Before they knew it, they were sound asleep.

**A/N: If you caught the two AVPM references, you get a cookie and my eternal love.**

**Hope you liked it! It was hot to write haha. Reviews are much loved!**


End file.
